Harry La Fay
by Insanity Lord
Summary: HUGE crossover. Pairings decided but hidden. Harry is adopted by a devil clan at a young age. At eleven, he's sent to Hogwarts... the world will never be the same. Largely crack. Lots of OCs.  Rating my change. Read and Review, if you please.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry La Fay**

**A Harry Potter **Ü**bercross Fic**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Prologue – Gods, Devils, Boredom, and Harry Potter**

She was a goddess. Not a very high-ranking one, but a goddess nonetheless. Her name was Marin, and she was Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom. She was married to, of all things, a devil of the La Fay Clan (and yes, this was the same La Fay that the Arthurian Legends spoke of. They were devils. Or demons. Whichever you wanted to call them. Get over it), Mordred La Fay, son of Morgana La Fay.

How such a union worked, when the subject was brought up, was answered with a small, impish smile. Anyway, Marin La Fay, Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom, was currently curious about what her devil husband was doing with her All-Seeing Sphere.

So she asked. "Mordred, what are you doing?"

The black-haired man looked up from the godly device and grinned. "We're going to find a darker Harry Potter at a young age, adopt him, and make him a La Fay, and raise him as our own."

Marin facepalmed. "Are you bored?"

"A little," Mordred said, shrugging. "Besides, he wouldn't be the first La Fay wizard. Mother is actually the Wizarding World's Morgana La Fay...she just got bored once and posed as a human witch. She says having to use a focus like a wand really got on her nerves..."

Marin could only imagine the insanity that happened because of that. "...well...all right. After all, he'd probably be happier with the clan than...with anybody else. What age?"

Mordred looked down at the various images in the sphere. "I was thinking about 5 years or so. I think the Dursleys will die in a tragic accident. Involving a lightning strike on their house. And please don't tell me it's a bad idea to off those bastards."

Now, Marin was a goddess. Technically she was supposed to revere all life, not really judge mortals by their actions except for after they died. But there was something about Marin that was unusual. She was mortal once. Her green hair, while natural _now_, had been a dye job when human.

And her elvish ears were natural, of course. She was a goddess, she could appear however the hell she wanted.

"AH! Found one! And on my original world too. How about that? That means we can use the La Fay Mansion in Wales," Mordred said, smiling as he tapped the image, singling it out and enlarging it. Text appeared next to the screen, displaying important information. "Yeah, he's an angry one. Five years old...oh, but look at this...this world's Dudley is as angry about his parent's treatment of Harry as Harry is. I wasn't going to kill him anyway...Arrete would be _pissed _if I did. Just get him out of the house, into a home that will make him a better person. You going to talk to old Dumbles, Marin?"

Marin nodded. "Yes. I don't know if he's a manipulative old man that likes to control everything 'for the Greater Good' or not, but it never hurts to be careful. Are you going now?"

Mordred nodded, long black jacket billowing...

"Marin, how many times have I told you I don't need dramatic wind every time I decide to do something that's going to change the course of a world's history in some way?"

Marin smiled. "Oh, you know you like it."

"That's hardly the—-okay, yes, I like it. Can you do it when I'm doing something badass though? Like facing down a horde of Death Eaters."

"Why?" Marin asked, blinking. "Defeating Death Eaters is nothing to be proud of."

"...rain on my parade why don't you?" Mordred muttered, stepping through a special doorway and into the cold winter night in Little Whinging.

A storm was brewing...

**oOoOo**

Mordred stood on Petunia Dursley's flower bed, scratching his head. "Eh, screw it, I'll just break in," he said brightly. "And since I'm not aiming to harm Harry, the wards can't stop me."

A pause as he thought of something. "...wait, the Dursleys hurt him _all the time!_ Why don't the wards stop _them? _Seriously, Dumbles, you should have listened to McGonagall that night."

With a shrug, he walked up to the door, eyed it critically...and shattered the lock with a surge of lightning from his hand. Well, it would be more accurate to say that he melted the lock. Like butter. But whatever.

Then he stepped inside and looked around. "Ugh, how much money did they spend on themselves while Harry starved and lived in that damned cupboard?"

The green-eyed devil sighed and walked to the cupboard, ripping the door off the hinges. "Harry?" he asked, peering in. "I'm-"

He got a letter opener to the face. "...what the hell? Why did you stab me in the face?"

Harry stared at the man that was still talking despite having a silver letter opener in his right cheek. Mordred pulled the opener out and looked at it, even as the wound healed completely. Having an immortal being of awesome supernatural powers had its perks.

"Huh, this looks expensive."

"Stole it from my aunt," five-year-old Harry said. "Not that I ever get letters...but she liked it, so I stole it."

Mordred sweatdropped. "I'm Mordred. I'm here to adopt you into my clan. You'll have a new home, a nice one. In Wales."

"...What about these people?" Harry asked, though Mordred could see the child was seriously considering his offer.

"I'm going to kill them," he said matter-of-factly. "Make it look like their house got hit by a particularly powerful bolt of lightning and exploded. I know Dudley isn't that bad, though. I've arranged for him to be out of the house, and he'll be taken care of, I'm sure."

It was a testament to the utter hatred and rage that Harry felt towards the Dursleys that his next answer came without any real hesitation.

"All right, I accept. Get me out of here, make them burn."

Mordred was just a little disturbed by the rage he saw in his new 'son's' eyes. "Take what you need out of this..actually, no, we'll get you real clothing and things soon. Come on."

He paused. "Oh, there is one more thing," he said brightly. "You're a wizard. We'll get into that later."

Harry blinked. "I'm a what?"

"Wizard. Magician. You do magic and...stuff. Like, say, last week when you randomly found yourself in the larder because you were hungry? Accidental teleport...or Apparation as wizards call it."

Harry blinked again. "..."

Mordred nodded and walked out with Harry. "I hope you don't mind getting wet," he said. "And yes, your parents were wizards too. Like I said, everything will be explained."

"Mordred, the boy is out," Marin said as she faded into view next to her husband. "Do it."

She smiled at Harry. "Hello, Harry. I'm Marin. I'm going to be your new mother."

Harry just stared. Marin created an umbrella and handed it to him. "It's going to start raining now, Harry," she said. "Use this."

Mordred grinned at his wife. "Can you not use an umbrella? I want to see those robe all w-"

Marin hit her husband in the face with a heavy tome. "Focus, Mordred. _Focus_."

Mordred rubbed his face. "What's with everybody hitting me in the face today?" he muttered as the clouds opened up and the rain came down. Lightning lit the sky, and Mordred raised a hand. Again, his jacket billowed in a wind. The lightning got closer and closer, the thunder rumbled, and Mordred's hand began to glow with an awesome power.

"Say goodbye to this house, Harry," he said. And lightning struck the house with enough force to shatter the rooftop tiles. Electricity surged throughout the house, appliances overloaded, and the house exploded. Spectacularly. Mordred turned to his wife.

"See?" he said, "that's a time when you do the dramatic jacket billowing thing."

A pause. "Awww, you're not wet! I feel cheated."

"...oh just get Harry to the mansion in Wales already. _Honestly_."

**oOoOo**

The La Fay Mansion (in Wales) was a grand place. Old, but well-kept thanks to ancient wards designed to keep it that way. The La Fay clan didn't believe in keeping House Elves after all. The main gates were huge, made of wrought iron, and charmed to repel most offensive spells.

Oh, and there were anti Apparation wards up all over the walls and grounds. Only a blood-related La Fay could bypass them, and the clan was so loyal that they generally put Hufflepuff to shame. As it was, Harry had to be escorted onto the property by Mordred, the recognised owner of the mansion. The gate opened up as he approached, Harry in his arms as the wards accepted him.

Mordred had his own way of travel, a method he used to get from Little Whinging to Wales. It was a method used by all devils, but for mortals the method was...cold. For a five year old human, it had been better for him to be asleep when he used it.

He would discuss Harry's adoption into the clan once Marin had convinced Dumbles to let it happen. Not that they would listen if he said no, though. For now, Mordred would let the child rest in one of the many rooms in the mansion.

**oOoOo**

Dumbledore, hidden from the muggles that were trying in vain to put the blazing fire that was fast consuming the house out, was distressed. He knew young Harry was alive, his instruments said as much, but where the boy was had been hidden somehow.

And what was worse, he knew this was an act of nature, not magic, that caused the explosion. He had already done the tests, and had found no trace of magic. Dark or otherwise. The Dursleys were dead, though their son had been found wandering around in the dark earlier and had been taken in by the muggle authorities that dealt with such things.

"He's safe. In fact, we're going to adopt him."

Dumbledore jumped slightly at the sound of the voice that spoke _right next to him_. "Who are you, my de-oh my."

Marin smiled. "Marin La Fay," she said. "I take it you know what I am?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said solemnly, "I suspect I do. You said La Fay...I was unaware that they allowed goddesses into their fold. I was under the impression that they accepted only their own ilk.

Marin nodded. "You know what they are, then. That makes this easier. You're right, of course, normally they only accept devils into their fold, but Mordred and I love each other, and the Matriarch of the clan and I get along quite well..." the goddess trailed off, "...well, when she isn't giving me a headache with her antics."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "...so," he said, "to adopt young Harry..."

"Yes," Marin said. "Of course, it's his choice entirely. The La Fay clan never forces it on people. I'm surprised you aren't reacting badly to this...you're taking it quite well, in fact."

Dumbledore smiled. "I was looking forward to the day young Harry turned 17," he said, "so that he could leave these...people behind. They were his only family, but I was quite aware of how they treated him. I could not, however, interfere. Wizarding laws and all. Their deaths are a sad thing, though... they were his family, for good or ill. I see that young Dudley was spared."

Marin nodded. "Yes, well...he hated the treatment Harry received as much as Harry did. I've arranged for him to be adopted by a family that will raise him properly. Listen, Dumbledore, if Harry agrees, we're adopting him...even if you disagree."

But Dumbledore smiled. "I don't," he said. "This will be good for young Harry, I believe. The name in the school scrolls with change accordingly should he choose to join the La Fay clan."

Marin looked the old man over, surprised. "You aren't what I expected. You'll be welcome to visit whenever you can."

And the goddess vanished. For a few seconds. Then she reappeared.

"Oh, and about that Horcrux in his head...I'll get rid of it. Don't worry."

Dumbledore just stared.

**oOoOo**

The following morning, Harry was enjoying a real breakfast for the first time...ever. Eggs (scrambled), bacon, and French Toast with orange juice. And he didn't have to cook any of it! Well, he would have gladly done it, but Mordred had tied him to the chair to stop him.

Yes, really. Of course, it was after breakfast that Harry started discovering things about the people that had offered him a new home and family. He was oddly fine with Mordred being a devil ("You're nicer than the Dursleys, so I don't care. I'd have probably stabbed them eventually anyway."), and was amazed that gods existed and that his new mother was one herself.

And then they told him what he had to do to join the La Fay clan. "Harry," Mordred said, "to join our clan...you have to become a devil. Marin is the only exception to this rule because she's a goddess, which makes her higher 'ranked' than a devil on the power scale. There's an ancient ritual we can use to do this. It requires La Fay blood – mine, in this case – and an ancient spell. It will hurt, there's a chance you'll die, but if you live, you'll be a La Fay. You'll want for nothing, you will never be betrayed by the clan...but on the flip side, you'll have to deal with my mother on a regular basis..."

"Let's not dwell on the cons when the pros outweigh them," Marin said. "Besides, mother isn't...that bad...I suppose...maybe. When she's asleep anyway."

Harry didn't even _need _to think about it. "I'll do it! Make me a devil!"

**oOoOo**

**Author's notes: **For a full description of Mordred and his mother, see my profile page. Marin's bio will be up there soon. This fic is based on an ongoing RP I have going with a friend, but it's so much fun that I decided to make it into a fic to share with people!

This fic is going to be Harry Potter meets Devil May Cry meets...well, you'll see in time. I'm going to continue Shattered Prophecy, but this idea just won't leave me alone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry La Fay**

**A Harry Potter **Ü**bercross Fic**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 1 – Harry La Fay, devil**

Mordred stood in the middle of a room in the La Fay mansion after breakfast, examining the ritual circle for the transformation ritual. His blood was already down, infused with the ink that made up the circle. Glyphs surrounded the outer circle of the ritual circle (because saying circle after circle wasn't redundant at all, no sir!), and the inner circles were also surrounded by glyphs. There was a massive glyph in the center of the circle, where Harry would be lying during the ritual.

Marin entered the room (the mundane way, Mordred noticed...through the door) and looked over the ritual circle. "Why are there so many circles in that circle?"

Mordred shrugged. "Don't look at me," he said. "I'm not an expert."

"Yes you are," Marin said in amusement. "You're a master of devil magic. Especially rituals. So why all the circles?"

"Okay, fine," Mordred smiled. "The outer circle channels the magic of the glyphs into the inner circle, which in turn channels and focuses the magic of _those _glyphs into the third circle which in turn channels and focuses that magic into the final glyph, triggering the final aspect of the spell and the blood within said spell. Of course, this is going to hurt like a bitch...or so they say. I've never undergone a ritual like this myself."

Marin nodded, filing the knowledge away. "Dumbledore was amazingly cooperative," she said. "He's pushing the adoption through now I believe. I rather like this one." The goddess leaned against her husband, smiling. "He seemed completely reasonable...and knew what I was. Perceptive old man, isn't he?"

Mordred snorted. "He _is _one of the most powerful wizards around," he said. "One expects him to be perceptive. Still, I say we be careful...we can't go inviting him around for lunch."

Marin cleared her throat. "Actually, I told him he was welcome here."

Mordred stared. "...what."

Marin just smiled. "Oh, and here's Harry! Are you ready for the ritual, Harry?"

Harry wasn't wearing anything except his underwear. Glyphs were drawn all over his body – another component of the ritual. The glyphs on his body would allow the magic to affect him properly. Otherwise the magic would just overwhelm his body and destroy it.

"Um...yeah...I guess," he said, fidgeting. "You said this was going to hurt?"

Mordred nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't take long for the ritual to be completed. Five minutes at most. After that, you'll be stuck in your new devil form for a while, but you'll be able to assume your human form freely after that."

Harry nodded, looking at the ritual circle. "So I just lie down there?" Mordred nodded, stepping out of the circle. The glyphs glowed faintly as they responded to the glyphs drawn on Harry's body. Mordred hated that the boy was so thin, almost skeletal. That would be fixed easily enough with some proper feeding. Even the ritual wouldn't fix malnutrition right off the bat. Marin hugged Harry, smiling.

"Don't worry," she said. "You're strong. You'll live through this, and you'll be part of a big, wonderful family. With an insane matriarch."

Harry sweatdropped and went to the center of the ritual circle and lay down, closing his eyes. Mordred held up his hands, closing his eyes. Magic surged through his body, taking the form of the lightning he could control. Instead of the blue-white lightning he normally used, the magic surged through his body as red lightning. His strongest lightning.

He opened his mouth and spoke arcane words of power. The ritual circle activated, glowing bright as the glyphs surged to life, channelling the ancient magic they represented. Red lightning struck the outer circle, the magic surging into the second circle.

The air was alive now, devil magic surging through every brick that made up the building. The third circle lit up with power, the glyphs humming loudly. Red lightning arched through the entire ritual circle, the glyphs humming drowning out every other sound.

And then red lightning struck the glyph that Harry was on, the circle complete. Bright light erupted from the circle, and the humming was drowned out by the pained screams of Harry La Fay as the ritual of transformation changed him from human to devil. When the light finally died out, the ritual circle shattered, the glyph's magic spent.

Harry lay unconscious in the center of the circle. Mordred's eyebrows shot up. "What are the chances of that?" he asked in amazement. "His devil form..."

Marin was staring. "...That can't be a coincidence."

Harry's devil form was humanoid, but covered in snake scales. His hands were lion claws, and his feet were _badger claws_. He had raven wings on his back.

Harry La Fay's devil form represented unity among the Houses of Hogwarts.

"Oh dear," Marin said, "I rather forgot about the Horcrux in his head." Mordred shrugged.

"Probably destroyed," he said. "The ritual destroys anything unnatural in the body during the transformation process."

Marin blinked. "Oh, well, that's good."

**oOoOo**

It was a full two days before Harry was able to assume his human form again. During those two days, they had discovered what his devil power was. Mordred had control over lightning and could use it in several useful ways. His mother was a very powerful sorceress, even amongst devils, in tune with the elements.

But all devils had superior endurance and physical strength. At five years old, Harry would have the same strength as a well-trained man...and then some. Given time and training, Harry would be superior to almost any witch or wizard in the world.

Almost, considering that even devil wizards had reason to fear the truly powerful wizards like Dumbledore...and half the staff at Hogwarts. And maybe a few Aurors. Alastor Moody, definitely. But not the Minister for Magic. He was an idiot.

"Stop rambling and get on with the story!" Harry yelled.

Right, of course. Harry's powers were, for lack of a better word, telekinesis. He could move things with his mind, but since he was technically a brand new devil...he could only do it in his devil form. Perhaps in a few centuries, his devil powers would 'bleed' into his human form, similar to the way Mordred's powers had for him.

And Morgana's powers had for her. Then again, that old hag was old. And a hag. But never let her hear you say that, because she would hurt you for it. Because she was also a sociopath.

"Stop rambling already!" Harry said. "And I'm hungry."

I rather like eggs. Don't you?

**oOoOo**

"You'll meet your grandmother today," Mordred said as he cooked lunch. "Now, Marin, don't sigh...you know she means well...usually...when the mood strikes her to..."

"She's going to corrupt my little boy," Marin said. Mordred snorted in amusement and shoved the large chicken into the oven. They might have been a 'wizard' family, but they rarely used magic around the house, so they could use technology.

Actually, screw it, for the purposes of the story, wizards figured out how to use technology with their magic and freely use it. Author's rights. So there.

"Dad, the author is being weird again," Harry said.

"Ignore him and leave the fourth wall alone, Harry."

"Yes mum."

"Awww, honey, he called me mum!"

"Marin, we have two children already. One of them is two years younger than Harry."

"It's the principle of the thing!"

**oOoOo**

"Heeelloooo Mordred! Marin! Is this Harry? He's so adorable!"

Harry was quite startled when, out of _nowhere_, a woman with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes showed up. She was wearing a rather form-fitting white dress, and was...well, if Harry were a teenager he'd consider her seriously beautiful, sexy, and flat out desirable. Of course, if he were a teenager, this would be his grandmother (immortal or not), and he wouldn't think of her that way.

"Hello, Mother," Mordred said. "Harry's five years old. Get his face out of your chest."

"But I have double-D's!" Morgana complained. "Why can't I rub people's faces in them?"

"That's your new grandson, that's why. And, oh yeah, _he's five years old!_"

Morgana let Harry go, pouting like a child. "Well, he's adorable! Can I see his devil form? It must be something awesome."

Confused as all hell, Harry went into his devil form. Morgana practically sque-no, wait, she _did _squeal. Like a school girl. "That's so cool! If the Founders could see him, they'd either be impressed or terrified. Or both. I know Sally would be amused."

Sally, of course, was what she called Salazar Slytherin. She was weird that way. "Seriously, he is _so _going to Hogwarts. He has to. And then he can show off that form."

Marin facepalmed. "_Yes,_" she said. "And scare the living daylights out of the entire school."

Morgana shrugged. "So?" she said. "If they can't handle something as simple as a devil being in their school, then they aren't proper wizards. Merlin, now there was a proper wi-oooh, lookit! Let's go into town for ice cream!"

She ran out. Harry just stared at the spot where she had been. "Is she crazy?"

"Yes," Mordred and Marin said in unison.

**oOoOo**

Of course, they did end up going into town. For ice cream. Because Morgana wanted it. For a centuries (millennia?) old she-devil, she could act like a child at times. Then again, ice cream was really good. I like it too. Especially soda floats. Those are good.

After the ice cream, they decided to explore the town. Which I haven't named yet. So if the town randomly has a name later on, you know why. There was, however, an ice cream parlour. A very nice one. With ice cream. Which they ate.

It also had a very nice DVD rental place, and a newly opened electronics store. See? Wizards in this setting can use technology. It's awesome. Take that Rowling!

"Can the author just stop being a lunatic?" Harry groused. "Great ice cream cone though. And I have proper clothing. That fits. That's great too."

They were sitting on a bench in front of the beautiful marble fountain that sat in the middle of town. It was of Merlin, wand held high, as he stood over the prone form of his arch enemy, Morgana La Fay.

Speaking of Morgana, she was looking at the statue and snorting. "Horrible likeness," she said. "Seriously. Oh look, there's a game store in town. It must be new."

"No," Marin said, "it's been there for ten years or so."

"Right, like I said, new."

"Mother, to you, the human race is new," Marin said. "Or the wheel."

Morgana scoffed. "Humans stole the wheel from us," she said. "I like chocolate ice cream."

Then she stood up and walked over to the game store. "Come on, Harry," she said, "I'll buy you something. You've probably never had anything of your own before. That changes today. You can have anything in that shop. Or everything. Your choice."

Harry blinked and looked at his new parents. Mordred smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Harry. You deserve something of your own. Just no ultra violet games. Because, you know, they're murder simulators."

"Mordred," Morgana said, "Jack Thompson Jokes are ancient history."

"Not as ancient as you, Mother," Mordred said gleefully. Morgana ripped a tree out of the ground and slammed it into her son's face, sending him flying all the way back to La Fay Mansion.

"Brat," she said, and slammed the tree back in place. Marin sighed and replanted the tree properly. Harry decided to ignore the general insanity of his new family and went ahead to the game store. He very nearly ran into a boy his age, with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, instinctively looking away (and waiting for somebody to yell at him for being in the way). "I...didn't see you there."

The boy blinked and smiled. "Hi," he said. "You must be new in town." Harry nodded, looking at the store curiously. He had never been in one himself, but his cousin had often gotten new games. At least once a week. And then would grow bored of them and let Harry play with them in secret.

He kind of missed Dudley now that he thought about it. "Er...yeah," he said, looking at the boy. "Harry Pot-La Fay." He corrected himself at the last second, but it was enough. The other boy blinked, his gaze snapping to the already-fading scar on Harry's head.

"You serious?" he said. "The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry blinked. "What? Boy-Who-Lived?"

"That's what we call you," the boy said. "I'm Ardell. Ardell Brighton."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, and because he was a little desperate (okay, a lot) for a friend, he blurted out, "Can we be friends?"

Ardell blinked several times. "Um...okay," he said, and smiled. "This is a small wizarding town. The name is, um..." He trailed off. "I'm not sure..."

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said, "the author hasn't named the town yet. Let's just call it McWizardton. Or something."

That was Scottish, not Welsh, but whatever. Ardell laughed. "Sure," he said. "Oh, this is my mum. Mum, this is Harry La Fay. It's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Jane, a woman that bore a strong resemblance to her son, just blinked at the two. "Really?" she asked. "This isn't another mad person's son being forced to act the part with terrible make up, is it?"

Harry sweatdropped. "No, I'm Harry La Fay. I was Potter, but my muggle 'guardians' got killed by a bolt of lightning..." _Named Mordred La Fay, _"...so I got adopted by the La Fay clan and brought here."

Jane blinked several times. "Really now?" she asked, amused. "Well, you do have a scar, but it looks faded." Harry just shrugged. He was glad that the scar was fading. He'd never liked it.

"My new mum said it was some kind of magic scar, but she fixed it."

Like Marin was going to tell her five year old son that he used to have a piece of a madman's soul in his head. There was a time and a place to talk about such things, and that was neither the time nor the place.

"Oh," Jane said. "Well...are you here to get something?"

At that exact moment, Morgana walked in. With an ice cream cone with scoops as tall as she was. And she was somehow keeping them from falling. Jane, Ardell, and Harry all stared at the woman. Morgana liked a random part of the ice cream tower and looked around.

"Oh look!" she said. "The first crossover segment is here! Here, Harry, I'll buy you a few of these card packs so you have a hobby that will probably turn into some kind of super power later on in the story."

Harry sweatdropped. "Thanks?"

"No problem! Just let me pay for these..." Morgana said as her ice cream cone levitated next to her without spilling...despite the fact that it was nearly touching the ceiling. In fact, _it should have been_! But it wasn't. Weird, that.

"Wait, maybe I should just get one pack...?" Harry asked, blinking at the amount he saw in her hands. He couldn't count very high, but he was sure that his grandmother had taken most of the packs from the shelf... "I mean, I only need one now, right?"

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked. "Because I could just buy you all these packs. It's not a big deal. Oh, hello there people that are staring at me! I'm Morgana La Fay. Harry's epically awesome grandmother."

"...you're a little young to be a grandmother," Jane said. "You're what...30?"

"I only _look-_hey! I don't look 30! I look 25! At most!" Morgana huffed as she put the rest of the packs back where they came from and paid for the last one. "Anyway, I'm older than I look. Magic."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "...all right," she said, shrugging, and like every wizard in Magical Britain, went with it. "I think my son is making friends with your grandson."

"Wonderful!" Morgana grinned. "Oh, but you'll have to be guided past the wards around the mansion by a La Fay. That shouldn't be a problem though because there's obviously La Fays living there and here you are Harry it's your card pack have fun with it!"

She shoved the pack into Harry's hand and walked out the door. Harry just blinked. "...can you come over now?" he asked, holding up the pack. "I don't know how to play this."

Jane smiled. "I don't see why-"

"Hi! I'm Mordred La-"

Marin hit her husband over the head with yet another book as he nearly gave Jane a heart attack by somehow sneaking up on her. In a store with only one door. And with windows that couldn't be opened.

"Mordred," she said, exasperated by her husband's antics, "stop trying to give people heart attacks!"

Mordred rubbed his head. "At least it wasn't the face."

"Don't tempt me," Marin said. "I'm sorry about that, my husband enjoys scaring people by sneaking up on him. I'm Marin La Fay, and this is my husband, Mordred. Harry is our newly-adopted son."

"You're pretty," Ardell said, looking at Marin in awe. Marin smiled at the boy and patted his head.

"Thank you, but I think my husband will get jealous."

Mordred snorted. "Jealous? Of a five ye-"

This time, the book hit him in the face.

**oOoOo**

**Author's note: **You like Morgana? And yes, there will be several original characters in this fic. I'm trying not to make Sues and Stus though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry La Fay**

**A Harry Potter **Ü**bercross Fic**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 2 – Personally, I like the Yu-Gi-Oh manga. And the card game. Well, the video game versions of it anyway. The actual CCG bores me. All CCG's bore me. Oh, and this chapter is going to be awesome. I should know. I'm writing it.**

It wasn't long after Morgana purchased Harry his card deck that Harry was being told how it all worked. He was _five_. He didn't know how to read properly yet (though Marin was teaching him), and to him, the pictures on the cards were kind of creepy.

Except the Arcanite Magician card. He thought that one looked cool. The Lady of Faith was pretty, but he thought she looked sad. And then Mordred pointed to the cards and declared, "Those aren't normal cards," he did declare, declaringly, which isn't a word but I'll use it anyway. "Can you feel it, Marin? They're...gateways. I think if they focus magic into it, they'll summon whatever the cards represent."

Marin frowned and reached out with her godly powers, touching the cards with her mind. "Yes," she said. "You're right. Do you suppose Mother knew?"

The two looked at each other, silent, and then at Harry, Ardell, and the cards they held. Then Mordred walked up to a wall and started hitting his head against it. "Yes," Marin said, "I think so too." Harry looked at the card of the pretty Lady of the Faith. He had no idea what the words were (he only knew the name because his new mother told him), but he wanted to meet her. It struck him suddenly, but he wanted to meet this lady.

"So I just focus magic?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer (or reason why he shouldn't), he picked up the card and held it, squinting his eyes and focusing. He had no idea what he was doing, honestly, but he felt a surge of power from within himself. The card began to glow, and Ardell stepped back, blinking in surprise.

"What's going on?" he asked, feeling just a _little _scared. Marin looked at her new son closely, noting how his magic felt different to the magic of other wizards. Newly-acquired devil nature notwithstanding, this magic felt...odd. Like Harry was calling something from somewhere.

_He's summoning, _she realized. _Mordred is right. These cards act as a gateway to summon spirits. _

And then the light died down, and a woman floated in front of Harry. She was of average height, with long blue hair and pretty blue eyes, wearing something purple on her head (Marin knew it was a traditional headpiece worn by priestesses in times long past), and dark blue robes.

"Oh, dear!" the Lady of Faith said, staring at Harry. "You're so full of rage, child!"

And then the Lady of Faith hugged Harry La Fay and started singing softly into his ear. Ardell paused, the fear of what just happened fading away as the soft, beautiful melody filled the room. Marin smiled as Harry physically sagged, eyes closed as his body relaxed. Mordred smiled as he watched, nudging his wife. "I think she's going to come around often, dear." Marin nodded. "Yes," she said, "and I won't stop it. He needs this, doesn't he?"

The Lady of Faith pulled back, looking around. "I'm not used to being summoned outside of a Shadow Game," she said. "Why did he call me?"

She looked at the boy as she spoke. He had fallen asleep, visibly drained from the summoning. "Such anger in one so young. It is...sad, isn't it? Are you his family?" she asked, looking around before focusing on Ardell. "You're staring at me, child."

"Of course he is," Mordred said with a grin. "You're a pretty lady."

"Mordred, he's five years old," Marin said flatly. "I think it's because a spirit was just summoned. He might be a wizarding child, but this is unusual, even for them."

"You're pretty," Ardell said, confirming Mordred's theory (and making Marin facepalm again), "but are you a ghost? You don't look like a ghost. Mommy said ghosts are transparent."

The Lady laughed lightly. "I am more than just a ghost, child," she said. "I am a spirit, I fight on behalf of my summoner. I defend him." She patted the young boy on the head. "You're too young to know, however. Far too young. I must leave now. Without this boy's conscious effort to keep me here, I cannot stay for long."

She handed Harry over to his mother. "There is much rage in him," she said. "But it has been centuries since I have been summoned. There is much potential in him. Tell him that if he needs my soothing song again, he need only summon me."

And the Lady of Faith faded away, back to the hereafter where she was summoned from. It would only be later, when they could read enough to understand the way the card game worked, that Harry and Ardell would understand how unusual it was for a devil, a being of darkness (but not necessarily evil), to summon a spirit of _light. _

Well, that was them. Marin realized the contradiction, and for the first (but not last) time, she wondered if Morgana had given Harry a light-themed deck for a reason. The she-devil acted like a complete lunatic (which she was, in many ways), but she was ancient, powerful, and very, _very _cunning when she needed to be.

"What are you planning, Mother?" she muttered.

**oOoOo**

It was the very next day that Ardell's mother introduced Harry to another pure blood. "He's lazy," Jane said, "but his family has lived in this town for generations, and my parents were friends of his. He has magical guardians now, one of whom is...nice...I suppose."

Truth be told, Jane didn't get along with the boy's magical guardian. The female one at any rate. She was cold and distant, but was clearly a noble-born woman. Her husband was slightly warmer, but not by much, and they took their job _very _seriously. To the point that Jane was surprised that the boy (the same age as Ardell and Harry, five years old) was even allowed out of the mansion he lived in. Still, she had heard rumours, troubling ones, involving the boy's grandparents and even his parents. Rumours that they were dark, but looking at the boy, you would never know...

"Leon's not bad," Ardell said. He knew the boy, though not well. He had seen him around town, with his guardians. The woman turned heads when she walked. In ten years he would understand why, she was a noble woman (in terms of birth and bearing), but positively glacial to most people. Once, a year ago, people came to the town. They came to Leon's house. Ardell was too young to understand, but his mother did.

Death Eaters had come to their town. They were there for revenge, against the 'blood traitors' that had refused to help their Lord Voldemort. Jane had been scared, but prepared to die in defence of her son. It was unnecessary. Leon's female guardian had stepped forward, sword and shield in hand, a flat and unimpressed look on her face. In a blur of motion, she had struck the Death Eaters, sword literally disarming them before ending their lives.

The 'fight' had lasted mere seconds, and not one Death Eater survived. The scariest part of it all was that the woman hardly even seemed worried. Faced with the terrors of the magical world, even bereft of their leader, and she seemed..._bored_.

Needless to say, Jane made sure to stay clear of the frankly frightening woman that struck down twelve Death Eaters without batting an eyelid. There was no denying that Leon was safe with her, but she was absolutely _terrifying_.

She never told her son about that event. He slept through it all, only hearing about it the next day. But he never heard the full truth about the woman. To Ardell, she was just 'that pretty but cold lady that looked after the lazy boy'.

But all that was unimportant in the long run. She was just the magical guardian of one Leon Kennedy Whitewood, heir apparent to the noble house of Whitewood.

And besides, killing Death Eaters was hardly brag-worthy.

**oOoOo**

Jane was hardly expecting Mordred and Marin's reactions to the guardian of Leon Whitewood. Nor her reaction to them. Mordred broke into a grin and pulled the dark-haired beauty into a tight hug before pulling back.

"Tiffany!" he said cheerfully. "You're a magical guardian now? And married? Since when?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes and stepped back from the devil. "It's been a long time," she said, "hello, Marin." The cold woman smiled, surprising Jane. "It's been too long my old friend."

Marin gave Tiffany a warm hug. "You're a magical guardian? I didn't think you would tolerate this world's blatant lack of common sense." Tiffany just laughed, smiling and gesturing to her husband. He was a handsome enough man, with short black hair and brown eyes. "The irony is that my soul mate is one of the wizards of this world."

Marin raised an eyebrow. "Orion Jacen Forrest," she said. "Auror, retired after nearly losing your innards to a curse. Tiffany healed you, saved your life, and you courted her for five years before marrying her."

Orion blanched. "How can you possibly know that?"

Tiffany smiled. "Love, she's a goddess."

Ardell, Jane, and Orion all blinked in shock. "What?" Jane asked. Marin giggled and waved a hand, books appearing around her. Old tomes. Lost tomes.

"Marin La Fay, Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom," she said with an impish smile.

Jane passed out. Ardell poked one of the books, curious. Orion thought about it for a second before shrugging and levitating Jane inside. Marin looked at Ardell and the book opened up in front of him. He didn't understand anything in it, of course, but he stared anyway.

"Wow," he said. "This is neat!"

**oOoOo**

Leon Kennedy Whitewood was more prone to napping than anything else. Orion had taken to trying to teach him things. Things that a five year old wizard would understand. Leon took the token effort to try and work through it, and then went back to sleep. Orion found it frustrating, Tiffany just shrugged her shoulders and went with it.

"He's a child," she would say, "let him have his fun. Your laws say he'll go to Hogwarts at 11, so let him be lazy now."

That, unfortunately, would pretty much set Leon's personality for life. Not lazy, just _unmotivated_. He didn't think he had any motivation to make friends, he didn't think he had motivation to even get to know the town (or learn the name). He barely had the motivation to study what little he understood about the magical world at his age. But today, he would find motivation to play a card game.

"Leon, stop napping and say hello," Tiffany said to her charge. Two dark green eyes blinked open, and Leon yawned, chocolate brown hair messy from sleeping on the couch. "Tiffany?" he asked. "Who're they?"

Harry blinked at the boy, then looked at Ardell. "You know him, right?"

"I've seen him around," Ardell said in reply. He was rather articulate for a five year old, wasn't he? Must be the whole pure blood thing. I certainly don't remember if I was that articulate at five years old.

"You've probably seen Ardell around town," Tiffany said. "Harry moved here recently with his family."

"Hello," said Harry. "I'm Harry La Fay. I used to be Potter but I got adopted by a really nice family."

Leon blinked. "Potter? Everybody thinks you killed Roldymort."

"That's Voldemort," Tiffany said. "Stupid name, that. 'Flight from Death'. Indeed."

Leon shrugged and smiled in a way that suggested he knew very well how to pronounce the name but didn't care. "Well, did you?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Blaidd Drwg!" Ardell said suddenly. Everybody looked at him. "The name of the town. I just remembered it!"

"That's because the Author has been on a Doctor Who binge lately," Harry nodded. "Nice name though."

"What are you going on about?" Leon asked, sweatdropping. "What's a Doctor Who?" Harry shrugged and pulled out his cards.

"Nothing. Say, do you play this card game?" he asked. "It's wicked cool."

Leon stared. "No," he said. "What is it?" Harry grinned and opened the box and pulled out the cards.

"It's a game," he said. "I can't read very well yet, but mum explained the rules and everything. Ardell's better than me, but...I'm learning."

Leon blinked at the colourful images on the cards. "I've seen that around," he said. "I actually have a deck, but I can't be bothered to play."

"Really?" Ardell asked, blinking. "What deck type?" Leon shrugged, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck box and opening it.

"Fairy," he said. "Mainly dark type..."

Ardell and Harry grinned. "Wanna play?" Harry asked. Leon blinked and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

**oOoOo**

Marin found Ardell and Harry later that day, talking in hushed whispers as Leon napped on a couch. She could see what had happened easily. "You lost to him, didn't you?" she asked. "Both of you."

Harry nodded. "Five times each!" he said. "Leon said he's never played other people before, but he's good!"

Ardell nodded. "We even double-teamed him and he beat us," he said. "It was wicked!"

Marin sweatdropped. _Are these two masochists? _

**oOoOo**

**Author's notes: **Yay for pointless introduction chapters! Right? Right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry La Fay**

**A Harry Potter **Ü**bercross Fic**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 3 – In which we meet Neville Longbottom and find out that he's going to be friends with Harry and more stuff happens leading up to the part where our heroes go to Hogwarts and stuff.**

Marin was visiting Madam Longbottom. She knew what day it was, and she was here to stop it. Well, that, and telling the Longbottoms that Harry La Fay was, legally, Neville's god-brother. Raising her hand, she was about to knock on the door, when a frightened scream caught her attention. The goddess glanced up, and the five-year-old Neville Longbottom stopped in mid air.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!? I'm trying to see if that useless boy has magic or not!" came the upset yell of Neville's uncle. Marin gently lowered the child to the ground and gave the man a flat stare.

"You are an idiot," she said flatly, and the man flew out of the window. Fortunately, he landed in a tree. Unfortunately, he soon fell out of said tree, smashing through branches on the way down. "Honestly, throwing a child out of a window."

The door opened, and Madam Longbottom, vulture hat and all, was staring at the woman. "You attacked my family."

"He threw your grandson out of a window," Marin said flatly. "Think about that. Not as the matriarch of a pure-blood family, but as a grandmother. _Think about it for a moment._"

And Madam Longbottom did. "Well, if he bounced it would have been fine," she said. "What do you want?"

"..." _I must not turn her into a donkey. I must not turn her into a donkey. Or a cat. Or any kind of animal. Or a vulture. Hm... _"You are a horrible grandmother."

And the vulture came to life on her head.

**oOoOo**

Mordred was laughing as an embarrassed Marin told him the story of Madam Longbottom and the vulture. "Did you even get to the point of the visit?" he asked. "And what happened to no interference?"

"That only applies to historical events and the like," Marin said, holding up the glass of wine she was drinking. It was good wine. "They both had it coming. Honestly, throwing a child out of a window... but yes, I got to the point of the visit eventually. Madam Longbottom will allow Neville to visit this weekend. Coincidentally, at the same time as Dumbledore."

Mordred just chuckled. "I wish I had been there to see you teach the Longbottoms a lesson," he said. "Sounds like something Mother would do."

"No," Marin said, "she would have kicked the man out of the window and watched him break something on the ground. And then make a joke about it."

"So true," Mordred mused. "Unless she was on a sugar rush like the last time she visited...then she'd have done something even more drastic."

Marin sighed. "She's your Mother, I respect her...kind of...but she drives me up a _wall_."

Mordred shrugged helplessly. "You just have to get used to her?" he said weakly. "What? You're surprised that I'm defending her? She's my _mother_."

Marin drained the glass and just stole the wine and drank from the bottle directly. "At least you're calm. Most of the time."

"Can you even _get _drunk?"

"No. But what's that got to do with anything?"

**oOoOo**

Harry was duelling Ardell again. He wanted to get better at the game, and so did Ardell. Leon was _good_. Neither of them knew why, considering he never played with people, but he had trounced them in every game they played since they had first played a week ago.

"How did he get so good?" Harry asked again. "I mean, he said so himself, he doesn't play with _people_."

Ardell shrugged and destroyed one of Harry's traps with a spell card. "Who knows?" he said. "I'd love to know. I really would."

**oOoOo**

Leon was playing cards with the person he had learned to play with for a year. Of course, depending on your point of view, 'person' might be stretching it. His opponent was a young woman, wearing blue plate mail armour. She had white hair and red eyes, and black wings.

"Are you going to tell them?" Dark Valkyria said as she casually took control of one of Leon's monsters and tributed it to summon something else. Leon snorted.

"Meh, let them figure it out on their own," he said. "So, Harry is a summoner?"

Dark Valkyria nodded. "I felt it. Not Ardell, not yet," she said. "I felt a great deal of light _and _darkness in him. Ironic, considering what he is."

Leon hadn't bothered asking what she meant by that. He had learned a year ago that Dark Valkyria hardly ever spoke of things she didn't feel like talking about (much like Leon, actually), and this new thing about Harry was something she wouldn't talk about. "Any idea who he summoned?"

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"You going to say?"

"No."

**oOoOo**

"He probably just plays against himself," Ardell said with a shrug.

"Yeah, probably."

**oOoOo**

Ardell was looking at the card he planned to use to summon his first spirit. "Tour Guide From the Underworld," he said, repeating what Marin had told him. "We have to learn to read properly..."

Harry nodded. "Well, we _are _learning...but really, we're five years old. So, you going to summon her?"

Ardell stared at the card. Three stars. Marin said it was safe to summon a three starred monster. "Yeah," he said, and focused his magic on the card. It began to glow, and the spirit appeared. More cute than attractive, she had short red hair done up in twin ponytails, reddish eyes, and a cute smile.

"Oooh, hello!" she said. "One of you is my new master?"

Harry just blinked. "Uh...hi. Yeah, he is," he pointed to Ardell. "He summoned you."

The tour guide blinked at them both, looking between the children before sighing. "I've been summoned by a child?" she asked. "Brave of you, you know..."

She leaned in close, grinning as she ran a finger down Ardell's cheek. To his credit, the child didn't flinch back, he just looked at her. Then again, the Lady of Faith had been nice, so maybe this one would be too?

"You're a very brave child," she purred. "Not many would summon a spirit of the dark like me. What are your names?"

"Ardell Brighton," Ardell replied. "You're pretty."

"Why, thank you, Ardell," the Tour Guide said. "And your name, child?"

She turned to Harry. The boy smiled. "Harry La Fay."

The Tour Guide blinked. "Did you say La Fay? Oh my, there hasn't been a La Fay summoner since Morgana."

Harry blinked at her. "She's my grandmother."

The Tour Guide blinked. "Oh, you poor child. I'm afraid your sanity is not long for this world."

**oOoOo**

Sunday afternoon arrived at the La Fay household, with many paranoid delusions of never leaving the building sane. Oh, the Longbottoms and Dumbledore arrived too, and had to be escorted into the grounds because the wards would do unpleasant things to them otherwise.

"Welcome to our home. Please, follow me." Mordred greeted them at the gates. "Our wards will do very unpleasant things to you unless I'm with you as you walk in. We're a very private family."

As Mordred started leading them through the gates, a car suddenly dropped in from the sky. The occupants of the vehicle were screaming, and Mordred stopped, turning. "Ah!" he said brightly, "the Grangers are here! Welcome!"

He sauntered up to the car and opened the door. "Glad to see that you accepted our invitation. Mordred La Fay. Welcome to Blaidd Drwg, Wales. This adorable child must be your daughter, Hermione." He smiled. _She's not screaming or crying. That's impressive._

The girl's parents just stared at the man. Mordred ignored the stares he was getting from the magical guests and continued smiling. "Let me show you in."

**oOoOo**

Marin was just staring at her husband as Albus Dumbledore ranted at him about letting muggles into a wizarding village, via _magic _no less.

"You turned their car into a _portkey! Are you mad?!"_

Mordred cleaned his ear with his pinkie finger. "Only enough to be interesting, and I did it because I could. Next question?"

Marin threw a book at his head. He flew across the living room and crashed through a window, flying even further and smashing into the wall surrounding the grounds.

**oOoOo**

Truthfully, Marin knew that Hermione was a witch. It was highly likely that Dumbledore knew too, since he had direct access to the attendance scrolls in Hogwarts. Still, it was breaking a great many laws, bringing her family to a magical village.

_Which is probably why he did it, _she thought as she watched Harry, Ardell, and Leon make friends with Neville and Hermione, _screw the laws of the system. Why are all the La Fays this way? Although, once it becomes obvious that Hermione is a witch, the rules change. Damn it, Mordred, why are you so cocky?_

She knew why, of course. They were a nigh-untouchable clan of devils, humans – magical or otherwise – had no real chance of hurting them. _No, Dumbledore might be able to hurt Mordred...his magic is that powerful, but kill him? Even I'm not sure if that's possible for the old man._

**oOoOo**

Hermione squeaked when Harry idly mentioned that they were wizards. "Magic exists?" she said in a small voice. "But...that...what?"

"Um..." Neville glanced at the other three. "S-should we be...talking about this?"

Harry shrugged. "She's probably got magic too. Dad wouldn't have brought her here otherwise." He paused. "Um, I think. Unless he really just wanted to mess with Dumbledore."

Hermione blinked. "Dumbledore?"

"Oh," Harry bit his lower lip, "he's basically the best wizard in the world or something. Dad likes to mess with him for some reason."

Mostly because almost every other Dumbledore in the multiverse had no idea when to _stop _his actions for the 'Greater Good'. Mordred had, from the moment he settled on this idea of raising a Harry Potter as his own son, decided to make his life more interesting, just for the fun of it.

Allowing a mundane-born witch into his home before she was eleven years old was just one of many things he planned to do over the years. "Anyway," Harry carried on," he's not a bad man, but mom told me he sometimes...goes too far. I'm not sure what that means, but she didn't seem very happy when she said it."

There was also the time when his mother had been talking about somebody named 'Delores Umbridge', and she had a somewhat angry look on her face. He didn't bother asking about it, since he knew that she wouldn't say anything.

"So," he said to his new friend, "want to learn a game?"

Hermione blinked and nodded. "All right."


End file.
